Wufei's Birthday Present
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: It's Wufei's birthday and he gets the one gift he would have never expected. Joint with Jess Eklom. OneShot, Lemon, Yaoi.


-1Title: **_Wufei's Birthday Present_**

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Jess Eklom

Category: Gundam Wing

Genre: Romance

Pairings: 1x2, 5x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, boyfriend sharing.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine… enough said.

_**Wufei's Birthday Present**_

Wufei sighs into his cup of coffee as he stares at the office clock above the office door. It was well after hours and he was still working. Apparently, no one had even remembered his birthday, but he didn't care. Really.

Duo grinned wickedly as he looked toward Heero, just shy of Wufei's office. "Hey, Hee-chan, are you certain he wants someone to say something about his birthday? He always seems bummed out when it comes around."

"That's because he thinks no one remembers," Heero said.

He smirked, looking at Heero. "As if two of the greatest Gundam Pilots around could ever forget something important like that." He looked toward Wufei's office before turning back to Heero. "Can I go give him a big hug?"

He smiled a little, "No."

Duo pouted, his violet eyes seemingly sad. "But Hee-chan... what's the point of it then?"

Heero gave Duo a sexy grin and nodded towards Wufei, "I'm going to give him something better."

He blinked, tilting his head so his braid fell over his shoulder at the motion. "What?"

He leaned up and gave Duo a quick kiss, "Lets go wish Wufei a happy birthday."

He returned the brief kiss before following, his expression once more bright and bouncy. "Okay, Hee-chan. Lead the way."

Heero smirked and took Duo's hand, leading them both to Wufei's office. He gave Duo another kiss and knocked at the door.

"Yes, come in," came Wufei's voice from in the office.

Duo walked in first, stopping in front of Wufei's desk. "Hey, Wuffles... how's things?"

Wufei looked up at Duo, "I've told you repeatedly not to call me that."

He looked back at Heero before sighing and looking back at Wufei, his violet eyes contrite. "Sorry, Wufei. I'll stop. For today."

Wufei looks up, looking at Duo suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well," Duo looked back at Heero. "Come on, can I say it?"

Heero gives Duo a little smile and nods his agreement

He smirked and turned back to Wufei. "Because it's your birthday, Wufei. I can't be mean to you on this special day."

Wufei looked up sharply and glared at Duo, " How did you know?"

His violet eyes seemed to flash. "I have my ways, Wufei. Did you think I wouldn't try to find out?"

Wufei looked back down at his paperwork, obviously dismissing it, "Well, I appreciate the sentiment, unnecessary as it was." He tried to conceal the tiny smile that came to his lips and faint blush that resulted from Duo's attention.

Heero cleared his throat, gaining Wufei's attention, "What would you like for your birthday?"

Wufei grunted, "Nothing I can have, Yuy."

Duo frowned, a pout coming to his lips. "Come on Wuffl... I mean Wufei. You can't expect us not to do something for your birthday," he commented.

Heero smirked, "Do you really want to give him a present, Duo?"

"Yuy, I'm warning you... Don't you dare!"

He looked at both of them, a little confused. "Of course. Wufei's my best friend. I love him and want him to have a good birthday."

"No you don't, Duo."

"You might regret saying that, koi," Heero grinned.

He glared at Heero and Wufei then. "Why would I regret what I'm saying? I never lie..." he murmured, pain flashing through his eyes. Everyone always made him feel as if he was dumb. He wasn't, not really. He just tried not to reveal everything he knew all at once.

Heero nodded and grabbed Duo's arm. He led him around Wufei's desk and shoved him onto Wufei's lap. "Happy Birthday, Chang. This is my present to you ... for the rest of the evening."

He blinked before looking at Heero with a bright grin. "Careful, Hee-chan. He might become as addicted as you are." He then turned back to Wufei, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging the other man. "Happy birthday, Wufei."

Wufei blushed, "What is the meaning of this?"

Duo frowned softly, his eyes sad. "Do you not want me, Wufei?"

"I... I'm just not sure if this is some sort of joke..."

He moved to get up. "No joke, Heero doesn't know how to joke. Yet I suppose it was cruel. I'll find ya somethin' better for your birthday."

His hands gripped Duo's waist, "Don't move... please... just sit there a little longer"

He blinked, looking at him, before settling back down and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Would you prefer a different gift Wufei?"

Heero ginned, "I'll leave you with your present for a while."

Duo smiled up at Heero. "I didn't know you knew, Hee-chan," he said, remarking about Wufei's crush on him.

Wufei nuzzles Duo's neck, "Please don't move, Duo... "

He turned his attention back on Wufei. "I'm not going anywhere."

Heero opened the door and stopped before stepping out, "I knew, but he'd never ask. Have fun."

"Thank you"

"Thank you Hee-chan. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Heero nods and leaves, closing the door behind him. He went to go sit at his desk, which gave an excellent view through the window.

Duo turned his attention on Wufei, a soft smile on his lips. "Are you all right, Wufei? Did you not like the gift?"

He shivered and nodded his head, "I happen to love the gift."

Duo's lips curved into a sad frown. "I'm sorry I never was able to love you like that Wufei. I do love you, with the passion one holds for another... but there is one thing missing. I really wish I could have been the one for you."

He nodded a little, "I can understand that. I... I just really appreciate this opportunity that you've given me to just simply hold you."

He smiled, kissing the tip of his yours. "I'm all yours tonight Wufei. To do with as you wish."

He shook his head, "I... I can't."

He blinked. "Is it that you don't want me?"

"No Duo, it isn't."

He looked at him then, staring at him seriously. "Then what is it?"

"I was in love once... and I... I can't do this..."

He smiled softly, hugging him. "It was the girl you had married back on L5, right?" he asked, looking into his dark eyes. "Now don't get upset, but the mad five have a tendency to talk too much when drunk. I listen."

He looked away and nodded, too depressed to even get angry at him, "Yes."

"Wufei, as much as I don't want to be an expert in the subject, I'm certain she wouldn't want you to be depressed and lonely all the time."

"... she died on my birthday, Duo."

He sat up a bit straighter, a little indignant. "And I'm certain she wouldn't want you to only look at the sad side of your life. From what Master O said, she didn't sound like no wimp, and I'm certain she'd be making fun of you for pouting right now, instead of enjoying yourself. We don't have to do anything but hold one another, but damn, at least take enjoyment out of it instead of sadness."

"That was a double negative, Maxwell." He sighed and looked at Duo, "I do not wish to disgrace her memory."

"Hey, you can spend time with a friend and not dishonor her memory, can't you?"

He nodded and kissed the back of Duo's hand, "Yes. I'm happy just being like this with you."

" I know you belong to Heero, I won't try to take that away, but I wish to thank you for giving me such a lovely gift."

He smiled. "You're too easy to please. And here Heero thought he was gonna have to worry about what would happen."

Duo sighed. "Darn and here I thought I'd get to be the one who got you to take your hair down," he pouted.

He smiled at Duo and reached up behind his head. With a few movements, his hair came loose, the tie wrapped twice around his ring finger. "Better?"

Duo smiled lightly, running a hand through his hair. "Not quite the 'letting your hair down' expression I was going for, but I'll take it."

Wufei leaned into the touch, "It feels nice..."

Duo stroked the soft hair, gently trailing his fingers through the dark locks. "I think it's beautiful. In fact, I think I'm jealous. Yours is way softer than mine."

He blushed slightly, "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"... May I kiss you?"

He grinned. "Of course. I'm your birthday present. You can do what you like."

He leaned in and gently kissed Duo, a soft, chaste kiss that showed how much he cared for Duo.

Duo smiled softly at the light kiss, but he returned it, just as light and chaste. He didn't want to push him, so he kept to what he wanted.

Wufei gently caressed his face, "You're so beautiful."

Duo shook his head at that. "Naw, you're the beautiful one."

The Chinese man blushed and leaned in for another kiss

The American smiled, kissing him back. "Are we going to have these cute little kisses all night? I think I might get addicted to them."

Wufei blushed again and gave Duo another kiss, "I think I might already be."

Duo grinned. "Oh, then by all means, get me hooked as well."

He leaned in and kissed him again, this time it was a little deeper, "Like this?"

A soft moan passed his lips as he cuddled with him. "Hm, that's a start, Wufei. You're a good kisser. I'd hate to see what happens when you really kiss someone."

"... I don't know. I've never done it."

Duo suddenly smirked, his violet eyes twinkling. "Can I be the one to show you?"

He nodded, smiling slightly, "I'd like that very much."

He grinned. "Just remember you said that," he commented, before pressing his lips to Wufei's and parting his own lips, trying to coax Wufei's tongue into his mouth.

Wufei willingly leaned into the kiss and timidly caressed Duo's tongue with his.

He moaned softly, arching closer into him, letting Wufei set the pace with his own movements, his own tongue teasing the warm muscle that had come into his own mouth.

Wufei gains more courage as he goes, giving Duo his version of a fiery kiss

Duo's eyes widened for a second as the kiss became hot and passionate, before they slid closed and a deep groan passed his lips. He shifted in Wufei's lap so that his ass was squarely over Wufei's length. He didn't expect anything to come of this, but... that was how Heero always liked him to sit when they kissed like this, and Duo found this more comfortable this way.

He gasped as Duo shifted positions, breaking the kiss. "D-Duo?"

He looked at him, smiling softly. He then pulled his braid over his shoulder and pulled out the tie, letting his braid come lose. "What?"

The ebony haired boy shivered, his erection pushing against Duo, "What... what are you doing?"

He smiled at the feeling of his hardness against his covered opening. "Just getting comfortable. What, you don't like it?"

"... Nervous"

"Nervous about what?"

"... you, this... us..."

He smiled, lightly caressing his cheek with gentle, yet work roughened fingers. "We don't have to do anything Wufei. But if you do want to do something... we can."

"... I've never... " He swallowed, clearing his throat, "Not even with Meiran..."

Duo's fingers continued to caress his cheeks. "You don't have to worry. As I said, we'll move at your own pace."

He kissed Duo again, rubbing himself against Duo.

He groaned, trying to press himself closer.

Wufei broke the kiss, looking up at Duo.

He looked down at Wufei, his violet eyes slightly glazed, even as his breathing was a little fast. "I told you that you'd be a killer at kissing."

He blushed, "Thank you..."

"No need for that, because you are good at it naturally."

His hands travel up Duo's back, holding him tight, "Are you sure this is okay?"

Duo nodded, leaning in closer while his back arched into the light touch. "Yes, Heero said I was yours for the night. For him... that means for whatever you want."

Wufei ran his hands under Duo's shirt, kissing his neck

He whimpered softly, feeling the work rough hands caress his bare skin, even as still learning lips teased his neck. He moved his hips, rubbing his firm cheeks against the hard length he could feel beneath him.

"I don't know what to do, Duo."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"... I don't know"

He shifted his hips, rubbing against his length once more. "Would you like me to help you take care of that?"

He nodded slightly, "If you don't mind..."

The chestnut locked boy shook his head. "I don't mind. We can do this two ways. I can take it in my mouth... or you can take me. Which would you like?"

"Which would you prefer? ... I... I've never had either…"

"Well, I could do a little of both... and you can tell me which one you prefer," he suggested.

He bit his lip and nodded, "Please, Duo..."

He nodded and slipped off his lap, before sliding to his knees and slowly but deftly opening his pants, and pulling out the long length. "My, this one is impressive. I think Heero would be a little jealous," he whispered, before leaning down and running his tongue over the length.

He shivered, pulling away jerkily "DUO!"

He pulled back, looking up at him. "What's the matter?"

Wufei shook his head, "I... I just didn't expect it..."

He smiled and leaned in close again, returning to licking the length in slow, long strokes with his tongue.

Wufei shivered again, trying to relax, "I... It feels good... very good..."

He licked it all over, before taking it fully into his mouth. Yet he didn't keep it there too long. Once it was slick with his saliva, he shifted, dropping his pants and moving to get back onto Wufei's lap. Once he was settled back on him, with the length at his entrance, he used his hand as a guide and slowly began to take it inside.

Wufei gasped, holding on to Duo's hips, "D... Don't you need to be prepared?"

He grinned. "Heero's pretty wild. He likes it so much I'm pretty much permanently prepared." He then took all of him into him, just sitting there with him inside. "Although, with someone else, Wuffles, you would have to either stretch them slowly... one finger at a time until you have three to four inside, or you'd have to ask them to do it themselves before you learn how. If it's a woman you're with... then they make their own ready status... but some pause once inside to let them adjust is always nice," he commented, even as his voice seemed to have deepened in a low moan.

Wufei gripped Duo's hips and gave an experimental push, "You're so tight..."

He groaned, turning his head slightly, even as one of his violet, passion glazed eyes locked on Heero's watching gaze, of which Wufei couldn't see because of Duo's position. He gave his lover a wink, knowing he had wanted to watch, even if he hadn't told him in words, and grinned. "Yeah. I like it that way," he murmured, trying to help him get into a rhythm.

Heero grinned as he leaned back to watch as Wufei pushed in and out, moaning softly.

"... Duo..." Wufei whispered, his head tipped back, his breath speeding up, his forehead and upper lip sweating lightly

Duo groaned deeply, loudly, knowing his lover could hear him from his office. He began to take some of the control, taking Wufei deeper and harder into his passage, his body shivering in pleasure as he tried to take more and more, faster and deeper.

Wufei panted as he pumped into Duo, letting Duo take the initiative, "... Duo... I can't hold out... much more.…"

He whimpered slightly, arching closer to him. "Can you... stroke... me?" he asked, panting even as he tried to keep part of himself settled so he could stroke himself if he had to. One of his eyes locked on Heero. It would take his lover mouthing he could come before he could... and he knew Wufei would feel bad if he didn't get off with him.

Wufei wrapped his hand around Duo's cock and began stroking at the same pace as Duo's pounding.

Meanwhile, Heero licked his lips and nodded at Duo, letting him know he had permission

He whimpered, trying to hold back now that he had permission. But it was impossible. His insides tightening around the length that he still pushed in and out of his tightening channel. He cried out, even as his seed spilled over Wufei's stroking hand. "Wuffles!" he screamed, as passion and pleasure won out and brought the scream from his lips.

"MAXWELL! " He grunted , spilling himself inside of Duo, holding him tight as he came.

Duo panted, falling onto Wufei, his body shivering lightly. Once he was in control, he looked up at Wufei. "Damn Wuffles... that was amazing... even if you did call me by my last name."

He smiled a little, "You called me Wuffles"

Duo grinned back. "That's because when I call you that, it's something I do out of love."

Wufei kissed Duo softly, "As do I, Maxwell."

The American grinned wider. "One of these days, I'll make you call me Duo. Just once."

The Chinese boy leaned in, kissing Duo's neck and whispering in his ear, "Duo."

Duo shivered, glancing toward Heero once more. "Now that would have been seductive."

Wufei looked confused, "Oh?"

Duo laughed. "Hearing you say my name when you came... it would have blown my mind."

"Perhaps it could be arranged for your birthday, if Yuy allows it."

He smirked. "Of course it can. And perhaps before my birthday. Hee-chan has a fetish that I love to sate for him."

"Fetish?"

He nodded, looking over his shoulder then and right at Heero.

"What would that fetish be?"

"Look," he murmured, smiling at Heero.

He leaned in and looked over Duo's shoulder, surprised to see Heero watching him.

He grinned. "He likes watching me."

"That's a little unnerving... has he been there the whole time?"

Duo leaned in and kissed him softly. "Yes... but don't worry. He really wasn't watching you."

He kissed back, "He likes watching you with other men?"

"No. This is the first time I've been with someone else. Usually he watches me play with myself."

"Oh"

He nodded. "Yes, sorry if that bothers you."

Wufei hugged Duo tight, "Thank you for the gift"

He grinned. "Thank Heero. He's the one who gave you the gift."

He smiled, looking over at Heero, "Thank you, Heero."

Duo slowly got off of Wufei, pulling on his pants and tucking Wufei back into his own. "Anything else you would like of me this evening?"

Heero just nodded at him, watching Duo.

Wufei shook his head, "This is more than I could have ever asked for."

Duo looked back at Heero. "Are we going to make this the last time, or does Wufei get me when he needs me?" he asked of his lover, motioning for him to come over.

Heero came back in, giving Duo a deep kiss and hugging him tight, "I'll think about it."

He smiled. "I'd take that as an almost certain yes, provided you don't mind him being a voyeur."

Wufei blushed, getting a little more comfortable in his chair, "I think I can get over it, considering the reward..."

Duo grinned, giving Wufei a kiss before leaning back and giving Heero one. "You like that idea, don't you, Heero?"

Heero ran his fingers through Wufei's hair, caressing his cheek and then ran his thumb across Wufei's bottom lip, studying him, "Yes, I think I do."

Duo grinned. "Hey, I got a great idea!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Both Wufei and Heero looked questioningly at him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Heero asked.

"I think the next time... we make this a threesome!"

Heero blinked, and shook his head, "Wufei wants you, koi, not me."

Duo grinned, looking at Wufei. "No... actually, he wants both of us. Don't ya, Wuffles?"

"... I hadn't considered that option since Yuy is well out of my league." He admitted.

"And if he wasn't?"

"Then I would humbly accept the offer."

"Well, Hee-chan... what do you say?"

"Ryokai"

Duo grinned at that, sometimes it paid to be loud.

The End(?)


End file.
